Locked Inside
by OfficialAriae
Summary: Kagome's relationship with her father is revealed, and it's far from perfect. And how does InuYasha and the gang get caught up in this? Inu x Kag A/N: This is an old story from a really old ff account that I re-vamped. Enjoy it.
1. Numb

Chapter One: Numb

A/N: I don't own any characters.

_Why does it always end this way? It hurts so much to even see him, let alone spend a weekend with him._ Kagome threw her over-night bag on the floor and fell back on her bed. Her heart ached and the tears were so close to falling from her brown eyes. _No, I won't cry anymore…not for him._

She pulled her pink pillow over her face and screamed into it as one tear fell. _Damn it, I said I wouldn't. _She screamed into the pillow once again. She let the pillow slide off her face and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Her hand trailed her face to the tear stain now placed on her cheek.

_I need a bath. _Kagome slid off her bed and trudged to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and removed her clothing. She placed one foot into the water at a time before sliding into place at the back of the tub. She let her head slowly seep down to the bottom as the water filled the tub.

A soft knock was heard over the pounding water. Kagome lifted her head from the water and turned the water off before answering the door with her voice.

"Yes?" she said slowly.

"Kagome, it's your mother. Are you ok? I saw your father didn't come to the door like he usually does after your weekend. Is something wrong?" her mother's voice came through the door full of concern and worry.

"He…we had a bad weekend. That's all." Kagome felt her voice crack as she let the little lie slip out.

"Oh. Well, if you want to talk, let me know." her mother could tell by Kagome's voice she was hurt and wanted to be left alone rather than talk. She left the door to go to her own room and leave her daughter in peace.

Kagome heard her mom's retreating steps and put her head slowly back under the water. A bath always seemed to help cure some of the pain, definitely not all of it, but it did do some damage control to her broken heart.

She was always a "daddy's girl", and now that she was older and learned the true reason of her mom and dad's divorce, her relationship with her father seemed to wither away bit by bit…along with her tears. She was becoming numb to the fact of who her father was in her life and realizing who he really was to everyone else.

"**You never spend time with me anyway!" Kagome yelled at her father from the couch.**

**"****Well, don't come back then!" he screamed back and slammed the sliding door to the house. Kagome ran up to her room, slammed her own door, and fell on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "I hate him!" She screamed at the walls.**

Kagome shuddered at the thought of Saturday night. She stood up and stepped out of the tub, grabbing her towel by the door. She rubbed her body dry as she went into her bedroom. She locked the door and began drying out her long ebony locks then, when she was satisfied with it's dryness, she put on her pajamas and went to her desk. Lookind into the mirror, she could see the girl she was so used to seeing happy and cheerful was gone and replaced with a sad and depressed teen. Then something averted her gaze from her mirror. A draft had left raised bumps on her arm. Kagome turned her head to the far wall.

"Why the hell is my window open?"


	2. Midnight Dreams

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 2: Midnight Dreams

"Why the hell is my window open?"

Kagome stood up from her chair and went to the window. She looked around outside. All was still except for her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _What am I worrying for?_ Kagome sat on the window sill and gazed at the stars. The wind began to blow, picking up speed. Her hair swirled around, and the wind howled.

Kagome glanced back into her room. Her eyes soon wondered over to her clock. _12:00! It's midnight! _Kagome stood from the window and tried to pull it down, but it wouldn't budge. She struggled and yanked, but it still would not move. _What the hell. Come on!_

"Need some help with that?" Voice very close to her said. Kagome's breathing became rapid and her heart quickened. _Who is that? Is it... _But before she could finish her thought, two large hands covered hers and shut the window with much ease. Her breathing slowed as she saw the claws on each finger. She let out a slow breath and turned to face the man who had almost literally scared her to death.

"What are you doing here so late, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"To see you of course. When are you coming back? We need to find more jewel shards. You've been gone for a few days now and we need to get goin'," InuYasha sounded a little impatient, but Kagome sensed the worry in his voice.

"I can come back to the feudal era in the morning," Kagome sighed and sat on her bed. "You know, there are more important things right now than jewel shards for me. Can't you just show a little more compassion?" Kagome felt anger welling up inside her and knew she needn't to take it out on her favorite hanyou.

"And just what the hell is you problem, wench!" He yelled back defensively. He could tell she was close to crying, but the damage was already done. Knowing he needed to fix this before is escalated into an all-out screaming match, he slowly moved a little closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You know I hate it when you cry." He carefully slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her to his body.

Kagome was a bit surprised by his act of kindness; however, she fell into his embrace and the tears that had threatened to roll down her cheeks dried. She put her hands around his neck and nestled her head into his haori. His warmth comforted her and the exhaustion of the weekend crept pulled her under into a deep sleep. She was sleeping in his arms, just like she often dreamed of doing.

InuYasha pulled her legs up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He curled up next to her and gently held her to his body. The sleeping girl moved into his chest and her breathing slowed to a rhythm. InuYasha watched her and knew he would soon fall asleep as well.

Just like the girl in his arms, he too had dreamed of falling asleep with her close to his heart. He closed his eyes as his thoughts of her swam in his head.

"Kagome...Kagome... Wake up." Kagome felt his cheek against hers and heard his raspy whispering in her ear. Her brown eyes fluttered open and they adjusted to the light. The sun was slowly rising over the tree of ages and the air smelled of sweet cherry blossoms. She smiled as arms gripped her waist as if to assure her they were there.

"You awake?" He said again. He pulled her tighter into his body and she felt more and more at home, as if she belonged in his arms.

"Yeah, but I wish I could finish the dream I was having." Kagome slowly sat up and gazed into the golden eyes that were staring back at her a little worried.

"A dream? You gonna tell me?" InuYasha asked curiously as his sparkled with humor.

"You were in it." Kagome laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

InuYasha propped his head up on his hand. "And what was I doing? Being an asshole?"

"Nope, actually we were right here." Kagome pulled his face into hers and kissed him. InuYasha was surprised at her sudden gesture. The only other person he had ever kissed had been Kikyo, but Kagome's lips were so soft and gentle. Her hands caressed his back and her tongue daringly explored his mouth. InuYasha made up his mind and was quick to catch up with her increasingly fast pace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately.

"Morning Ka...go..me..." Sota's voice trailed off as he watched the scene rolling out before his eyes.


	3. Familiar Pain

A/N: I don't own ay characters.

Chapter 3: Familiar

"Morning Ka...go..me..." Sota's voice trailed off as he watched the scene rolling out before his eyes.

Kagome pushed InuYasha away instantly, her cheeks heating to a rosy shade of red. InuYasha looked at Kagome surprised, and a bit crushed, but Kagome was looking at Sota's frozen figure in the door way. He followed her gaze and understood.

"Hey, Souta! Haha...eh. What are you doing up so early?" Kagome stuttered and laughed nervously as her hands pushed InuYasha off her bed. He landed with a loud "thunk" on the floor.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!" He yelled.

"Geez, I should ask the same of you two," Sota said after Kagome's question. "I didn't know you guys were a couple." Sota puckered his lips at InuYasha. InuYasha stood up from his spot on the floor and glared at the young boy. Kagome began to blush even more and ran to her door and shoved Sota out in the hallway.

"Hey!" He yelled, coming back to the doorway. She slammed the door in his face and locked it. She let out a relieved sigh, as she turned back toward InuYasha.

"You didn't have to shove me on the floor, ya' know!" InuYasha glared at her, a little hurt at being pushed away after their kiss. Kagome grimaced.

"I'm sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I kind of freaked out."

"It's alright," InuYasha looked down at the floor, blushing lightly. "By the way, what guy were you with last night besides me? I can smell him on you." InuYasha blushed deepler at his statement as her tried to hide his jealousy. It was only last night they expressed their true feelings for one another and he knew pushing her with questions such as this could have dire effects on whatever relationship they could have. Then he was startled by a thought: are they in a relationship?

"Um, I would rather not talk about it." Kagome frowned. She had hoped he wouldn't notice...or care for that matter.

"Well, I wanna know! So tell me!" InuYasha insisted. He could tell it was bothering her and it tore him up inside to know she wouldn't tell him. _Why isn't she telling me? Unless...something really bad happened between her and that man._ "Did he hurt you? I'll kill the son of a bi-"

"Not physically. Just...he hurt my feelings; that's all." Kagome hurriedly replied. She tried to push the memory as far as she could into the back of her mind, But InuYasha wasn't one to let a subject like this drop. He had to know what was going on with her.

"Who the hell is he? God damn it, tell me!" He shouted. _Kagome's heart is on the line and I have to know who made her so unhappy. I'll kill him...whoever he is._

"My dad! Okay? I went to his house this weekend and he was an asshole to me! Now stop! Just leave me alone," Kagome choked on her last words as tears stung her eyes. InuYasha was taken back at her reaction. He blinked a few times before actually comprehending what she had said. _He father did this to her. How could he just... _Kagome scent changed and he turned to see her face streaked with tears.

"Kagome, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." His voice was soft and clear as pulled her in his arms. "If you don't tell me these things, I can't fix them. You have to let me fix them. I won't let him hurt you again. You have me now." InuYasha looked deep into her eyes as he spoke. He did want to help her, but he also wanted to know what place he had in her life.

Kagome saw the unspoken question in his eyes and felt his sincerity as he spoke. Her love for InuYasha had always been there since the day they met, but her father has been there since she was born. InuYasha was right though. She had him now.

"This pain...is something all too familiar to me." Kagome choked out her words as she spoke, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll heal you, and he won't hurt you again." InuYasha buried his head into her shoulder. "When you hurt, I hurt, too." InuYasha's voice came out muffled, but Kagome heard him clearly.

"I love you, Inu-kun." Kagome smiled and wiped her tears away with the side of her hand.

"I love you, Kago-chan" InuYasha lifted his head, pushed her hair to the side, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt light as she answered his question without even meaning to.

"Just a change of subject, um, do we tell-" Kagome began, but was immediately cut off.

"No, I can't have anyone know that we uh, well, you-know." InuYasha blushed.

"That we are together?" Kagome giggled at him. He was so cute when he blushed.

"Yeah, that. We better get goin'." InuYasha hesitantly let her go, and went to her door, unlocked it, and was about to go downstairs. He turned to give Kagome one last look. _I meant every word I said._

"I know." Kagome said under her breath as the hanyou turned and left her alone in her room.


	4. Urgency

A/N: I don't own any characters. This whole chapter is very different than the old one.

Chapter 4: Urgency

"I know." Kagome said under her breath as the hanyou turned and left her alone in her room.

Kagome opened her closet door and plowed through the scattered clothes to find her usual school outfit that she wore in the feudal era, but it was no where in sight.

"Mom! Have you seen my uniform?" Kagome yelled out of her doorway in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's in the wash, dear!" Her mother answered.

"Damn it." Kagome huffed. She continued to dig through her closet until she found something appropriate to wear. _Something not too revealing. Something InuYasha would like. Something Miroku won't try to grope m; wait, he'll do that any way._ Kagome smiled as she remembered the sound of Sango's hand smacking against Miroku's cheek. _God, he is a pervert!_

"Here we go!" Kagome held up a pair of blue jeans and a plain, black t-shirt. She quickly got dressed and stood in front of her full length mirror beside her bed. The outfit wasn't too revealing, but it showed off her curves in a nice way. _InuYasha will __definitely __like this!_

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and dashed downstairs to the kitchen. She dumped a few cups of ramen and a first aid kit from her mom into it and ran out to the well house. InuYasha stood there waiting for her. He almost fell backwards when he saw her. Her big brown eyes were full of excitement and her unusual clothes were hugging her body in all the right places. He felt weak in the knees just looking at her.

"Hello? Inu-kun? Anyone home in that thick skull of yours?" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face. _Why is he staring? Oh, yeah, the clothes._

"I didn't know you wore things like that." InuYasha gulped and began to sweat.

"Yeah, I think it looks good on me. Don't you?" Kagome smiled slyly as she did a little turn to show him her clothes from every angle.

"Hell yeah! Oops, I mean…" InuYasha blushed a deeply. _Shit. I walked right into that._ He cringed as he waited for her to sit all the way to hell, but then...nothing.

"Come on, Inu-kun." Kagome was already over at the well, prepared to jump in. InuYasha's jaw dropped for a moment. Then closed and opened again like a fish. He was speechless. _Why didn't she sit me?_

InuYasha followed her hesitantly to the well. He grabbed her hand, and they jumped into the well together. As the blue and purplish whirl wind circled around them, InuYasha felt strangely content with Kagome's hand in his. Finally, they felt the ground beneath their feet.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked. He suddenly felt embarrassed to talk to her suddenly. What if what had happened between them in Kagome's time would be different here? He shook the thoughts away.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Yeah." She didn't know what was up with him, but she liked the extra attention. _Maybe he's changing... I hope for the better._

InuYasha jumped out of the well and held out his hand to Kagome. She grabbed it and he pulled her out gently. InuYasha brushed past her ear and whispered, "Back to the way things were, okay? We'll talk tonight though." Just as his last whispered sentence was out, Miroku appeared.

"Lady Kagome, Keade wishes to see you." Miroku reported to her without greeting and began to lead them to her village.

_Why is Kaede so urgent? Is something happening?_


	5. Forest of No Return

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 5: Forest of No Return

_Why is Kaede so urgent? Is something happening?_

Kagome followed slowly behind Miroku, her head and heart racing. _What's going to happen? Or __is already__ happening?_ She felt the air around her begin to electrify, hinting at an oncoming storm, and her thoughts went back to InuYasha. How long will they keep their love a secret from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? If she only knew what to do about this. InuYasha said not to tell anyone. How will he act while they continue their journey?

InuYasha walked behind Kagome, definitely not in as deep thought as she was. His eyes wandered all over her curves and he just wanted to rip her clothes off right there and take her. His demon side pushed on and on to do so, but his human side and deep love for Kagome's well-being would not allow anything such as that to happen. His eyes watched her hips swing from side to side as she walked in front of him, like he had done so many times before, but this time was different. She was his.

They finally came upon the village and Kagome's deep contemplation was beginning to weigh her down. InuYasha quickly got up to pace with her and the monk as to not look suspicious. The villagers they passed seemed more uneasy than usual. InuYasha sniffed the air carefully. Something foul was coming.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called loudly from Kaede's hut. Her warm smile and kind eyes brought Kagome back. Sango ran to her best friend and they embraced. Sango had always been there for Kagome like a sister. It's a good thing too, or Kagome might have pulled her hair out while dealing with the hot-tempered hanyou and perverted monk.

"So, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she and Sango entered the hut. Keade only glanced up at the young miko before returning her attention to a hot pot before her. Kagome and Sango sat beside one another and the guys came in, along with Shippo. The kitsune jumped into Kagome's lap in greeting and snuggled into her arms.

"I am afraid I have some grave news." Kaede began as she continued to stir her pot, which was now boiling quite immensely. "My sister Kikyou and Naraku have joined together. Ye must defeat them for the last jewel shard and complete the shikon jewel." Kaede finished and at last looked up from her pot to stare each of them in the eye, Last on Kagome and the almost complete jewel resting around her neck. Kagome felt shivers go up and down her back as Kaede stared at her then at whoever was behind her.

"So that wench and the bastard have joined to go against us? I'll beat 'em both and get the last jewel shard." came a strong voice from behind her.

"Ye not be so full of ye's self, InuYasha. After all, ye must protect Kagome." Kaede glanced from him to her then back to him. "Kagome, I have some arrows here ready for ye." Kaede handed her a quiver full of arrows and a bow. Kagome took it and put them on her sholder with her bag.

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome said, stood from her spot on the floor, and accepted her arrows. "We better get going while we have daylight." Kagome's eyes went from Kaede to InuYasha, but he didn't avert her gaze like she thought he would. She blushed and looked away before anyone could notice, or so she thought.

"Are there any leads on their location?" Sango asked. She seemed unfazed by the look of affection passing between the two lovers, but she knew from the blush across Kagome's cheeks and InuYasha's refusal to look away from her friend that something had indeed happened between them in Kagome's time.Miroku stared at the two also before thinking he might have been interrupting something and looked away embarrassed.

"Aye, the Forest of No Return." Kaede answered and put her hands on her knees. "I wish ye luck, but it seems ye will not be needing it."

"What about me? Shippo said from Kagome's arms. Kaede had almost forgotten the young fox. "Ye shall stay here with me. It is too dangerous for a young one." Shippo didn't seem the least bit angry that he would be leaving Kagome. He jumped out of her arms and sat next to Kaede. "InuYasha, protect Kagome, okay?" He said in his child-like voice. The gang seemed surprised at his request, but of course InuYasha was quick with his reply.

"Keh, 'course I'm gonna protect Kagome." he said angrily and stomped out of the hut. Kagome watched him closely. He was on edge already, and they hadn't even made it the forest yet. Kagome was about to follow him when Kaede said, "Kagome, Kikyou is after ye. Take care of ye self."

Kagome smiled at the old miko. "I will Kaede; don't worry." _Much._ Kagome left the hut only to come face to face with InuYasha. She bumped into his chest and jumped back startled. InuYasha pulled her close, tilted her chin up as he looked down at her, and was about to brush his lips across hers when Miroku and Sango had abruptly came out of the hut to catch them in their close embrace. InuYasha and Kagome jumped apart, both blushing profusely.

"Let's go." Miroku said and another blush came across his cheeks. He once again interrupted something that had nothing to do with him. He and Sango gave the two a little space as they began their long journey to the Forest of No Return.


	6. Magic Words

A/N: me no own you no sue

Chapter 6: The Magic Words

After walking for hours on end, Kagome felt a pain run up her leg and began to limp. Eventually her whole leg began to ache. She was not used to so much walking for so long. The others even looked like the hike was taking a toll on them too, except InuYasha. He was walking just fine and looked to be enjoying it.

InuYasha looked back and noticed that Kagome had started limping rather than walking. He slowed until he was walking beside her. Her face was flushed, and she was a bit sweaty. The humidity in the air had gotten worse since they had first started on their way to the forest causing Kagome's shirt to stick to her. He made up his mind and stopped her.

"Kagome, do you want me carry you? I can until we find some place to rest." InuYasha, without bothering to wait on an answer, lowered to the ground to allow her on his back. Kagome gratefully climbed on his back and InuYasha straightened and began walking once again. Kagome enjoyed the feeling of her feet dangling above the ground and the wind in her face. Despite these distractions, she couldn't help but think about how close in contact she and InuYasha were. InuYasha felt her heart beat against his back quicken, and his did too.

Looking at the couple, Sango got an idea. "How about it, Kirara? Wanna go for a ride?" she asked the small kitten. Kirara let out small meow and changed into her demon form. Sango jumped on her back and held her hand out to Miroku. He took her hand and climbed up behind her. Kirara took off into the air and InuYasha followed.

As they raced over the forest, Kagome pressed her body close to InuYasha's. Her heart skipped a beat as InuYasha tightened his grip on her ass as he carried her. She felt her face heat up and knew he had done it on purpose. InuYasha chuckled lightly. Kagome had guessed right.

"InuYasha! We found a good place to camp! Wanna land?" Sango yelled over the trees. InuYasha looked at the sun. It was getting ready to set. The sky was turning a beautiful pink with swirls of purple and red. "Yeah!" He yelled back. Kirara ducked down and InuYasha began to head in the same direction.

He realized that Kagome's breathing had slowed and guessed she was asleep. InuYasha plunged through the trees, carefully as to not wake Kagome, toward his friends. He landed in the small clearing and slowly took Kagome into his arms. He slipped off his outer haori and laid it on the ground and put her on it gently.

"I didn't realize how tired we all really were." Miroku said and let out a long yawn. "I'm going to collect some fire wood. See you in a minute." Miroku left them in search for fire wood.

"You better wake her up. She needs to go to the hot springs and take a bath; other wise, she'll wake up in mess." Sango said. Kirara transformed back into a small kitten and meowed in agreement with Sango.

InuYasha knelt by Kagome. "Hey, Kago-chan. Wake up." He shook her gently a few times but realized that that was not working. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Wake up; I wanna kiss you." _Magic words. _Kagome's eyes slowly opened and met InuYasha's. He pressed his lips against hers warmly.

Sango made a loud noise in her throat to alert him she was still in their presence. InuYasha slowly pulled away and Kagome sat up. Her eyes wandered around their campsite. She spotted Sango and got up.

"Is there a hot spring near here? I need a bath, bad." Kagome grimacd, and the two girls made off into the woods. InuYasha watched them and a thought formed in his mind. A perverted thought.


	7. Nightmares

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Kagome and Sango returned from their bath to find the camp set up and InuYasha and Miroku preparing dinner. Little did Kagome know that her favorite hanyou had peeked at her from the trees as she bathed. The gang ate and finally laid in the grass to catch some much needed sleep.

Kagome closed her eyes as her last ounce of energy was put upon the sight of InuYasha gazing upon her from her side. Her eyes slowly closed and the nightmares of her past began.

**"Daddy! Daddy!" Kagome screamed as her father left her room. Their tears were left in small spots of dampness over the blanket of her day bed. He was leaving again, but this time it was for good. She was only four years old and couldn't understand why he had to leave her all alone. **

She reached out for him but the scene was fading out fast and into another.

**"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Kagome sat at her birthday table with her family and friends around her. She was turning five, and her father was not here yet. Her aunts began to whisper: "off smokin' pot," "bangin' his girl," "not even calling, he's no real dad."** **Kagome ignored it as this seemed to happen a lot since her dad stopped coming around. He didn't even pick her up for the weekends anymore. She began to bury it inside.**

Kagome turned over, trying to shake herself from the memories but was sucked in again.

**"Leave me alone!" Her mother screamed as her step dad's fist connected with her mother's face. Kagome was 7 years old, laying in her bed awake, listening to the horrified screams of her pregnant mother. Chills went through her body. She wanted to go in the living room and yell at him to stop, to leave her mom alone, but she knew he would just throw her in her room and lock the door. Her mother screamed again for him to leave her alone. Kagome began to cry, the hot tears stinging her cheeks.**

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she gave up fighting the memories.

**Kagome glared up at him. This was not like her dad. "Well, you never spend time with me any way! You're always gone!" She screamed. He stared at her. "Then don't come back." He said and stomped out to his bed room with his second wife. The second marriage was crashing, and Kagome watched it burn to the ground. She was nine years old and wanted nothing more than her dad's attention, but the only attention he had was spent on work or the girl of the month.**

"**Kagome, we need to talk." Her mother's voice was urgent and afraid. She and her mom spent hours discussing her dad: the drug problems, the many girlfriends, three marriages, and the real reason of their divorce. It was too much for Kagome to handle, but she held back and took all this new information in. Her dad wasn't her dad anymore. He was a perfect stranger to her at eleven years old.**

"**We never spend time together!" Kagome screamed. "Then don't come back. Stay with you mom!" He yelled back. The door slammed shut and he left twelve year old Kagome to sob and cry alone.**

**Her father's voice came through the phone, angry and mean. "I don't even believe you're my real daughter. You know you're mom cheated on me before she had you. Did she ever tell you how drugged up she was before you were born? I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out not to be mine." Kagome let out a sob and said as calmly as she could, "I hate you. Don't call me ever again." "This is all your fault, Kagome." "I hate you!" Kagome lost her patience and screamed into the phone. She slammed the phone down and burst into tears. She was only fourteen years old; how could it be her fault?**

**Her father married again. **"**You never spend time with me anyway!" Kagome yelled at her father from the couch.** **"Well, don't come back then!" he screamed back and slammed the sliding door to the house. Kagome ran up to her room, slammed her own door, and fell on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "I hate him!" She screamed at the walls.**

Kagome awoke from her dream dripping cold sweat. Someone was holding her, his gold eyes staring down at her were filled with concern, and his powerful arms were holding her close to his body.

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome managed to say through the little sobs and hiccups. Her voice seemed far away. Her heart felt like it would pop out of her chest. Her breath came in little gasps.

"I'm here Kagome." InuYasha pulled her closer into his arms.


	8. Confrontation

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 8: Confrontation

InuYasha leapt through the forest with Kirara, Sango, and Miroku ahead of him. Kagome was sound asleep on his back. InuYasha told Sango that she needed her rest. He didn't even bother explaining to her the whole reason. He knew Kagome had to be tired. She was up practically all night crying. She never said why, and he didn't ask. He just held her tight.

"InuYasha?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The wind moved passed her swiftly and InuYasha's hands were fastened around her upper legs. She clung a little tighter, feeling suddenly off-balance.

"'Morning, Kagome." InuYasha grinned. He was always happy when she was with him. Kagome put her head against his back and felt a thump every time InuYasha hit the ground and gracefully leapt once again up in the air. Her eyes felt red and puffy. She had been up crying last night. Slowly, everything that had happened last night came back to her: InuYasha holding as she cried into his shoulder and her dream. Kagome winced as she remembered it as if it was painful.

Kagome clung even tighter, trying to give him a hug from her awkward place on his back. "Thank you." She was so grateful for what he had done last night. It brought joyful tears to her eyes to know that he had been there and didn't ask questions, just held her while she fought back the memories.

"You're welcome, Kagome." InuYasha knew exactly what she meant, but he wanted so badly to ask what had happened last night.

He was so deep in thought that Sango's voice startled him when she yelled back at them; "InuYasha!" He looked up to see that she was pointing toward a castle which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. InuYasha tensed beneath Kagome as he smelled the familiar stench of his enemy.

"Naraku." InuYasha stated full of hatred. Kagome tightened her grip on his body as if to comfort him.

The group was soon upon the dark castle, and waiting for them in the wide area before the castle was Kikyou, Kohaku, and Kagura. Kirara dove in and landed while Sango and Miroku jumped off her back and landed not too far from the enemy. Sango had her Hiraikotsu poised to throw, and Miroku had his prayer beads in hand, ready to open the wind tunnel. InuYasha leapt once more and dropped to the ground. Kagome hopped off his back, the adrenaline kicking in and the exhaustion fading as she readied her bow.

"Where's Naraku?" InuYasha directed his question at Kikyou as he unsheathed Tetsiaga, and the sword became its true form. Kikyou stared at him with her emotionless, dead eyes which sent Kagura moving slightly away from the dead miko. Naraku had commanded her to help the priestess to dispose of InuYasha, but since when did she obey Naraku? Frankly, Kikyou creeped her out. Kohaku's eyes were glazed over, and it was easy to see he was under Naraku's spell once more. Kagura directed her attention to InuYasha. She could use him against Naraku and be free once Naraku was dead. This plan came together all in a matter seconds.

"I won't ask again, so tell me or be blown to pieces." He held Tetsiaga up threatengly. Kikyou glared at him and finally spoke as if a veil had been lifted. Her face was twisted in fury.

"You have no right to swing your sword at me, Half-Breed." She said through clenched teeth and pulled out her arrow and slid it in place on the bow in one fluid movement. She aimed right at InuYasha.

"Don't think so." Kagome shot her arrow and hit Kikyou in her right shoulder blade, her weak spot which had formed after Naraku had wonded her and pushed her into the miasma. Kikyou lost her balance and fell down to her knees as her bow and arrows were flung from her hands.

"You're useless." Kagura pulled out her fan. "Dance of the Blades!" she commanded as she waved her fan out in front of string of blades came right at Kagome. Kagome held out her bow in an act of blocking. It shielded her, and the blades ricocheted right back at Kagura.

Kagura was flung backwards and Kagome smiled despite of herself. She did it! She didn't even need InuYasha's protection! Kagome put another arrow in and waited. Kagura surely had not died from her lousy attack.

"Fool." Kikyou spoke softly as she stood and grasped her shoulder. Her souls were quickly flying from her body now that it had been struck by one of Kagome's purified arrows. Kikyou walked slowly toward Kagome. "You fool. Why?" Kikyou's voice cracked like she was about to cry. She knew she was going to go to hell. Her body and spirit would never enter this world again. She would never finish her task of taking InuYasha to hell with her. She collapsed at Kagome's feet as the last soul floated out of her body and into Kagome's body. Kagome let out an astonished squeak as her entire body was illuminated in pink. She felt whole again.

Slowly, Kikyou's body crumbled to ash and was scattered by the wind.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku rushed up to her. Kagome felt her knees become weak. The world was fading fast, and Kagome knew she was going to faint. Miroku caught her limp body just as she passed out.

"Kagome!" InuYasha rushed to the unconscious girl's side and prepared to take her from the monk. "I've got her," Miroku said and carried her in his arms bridal style. InuYasha stared at what seemed to be a lifeless body. His heart lurched.

"Muahah aha hah ha." A voice pierced through the darkness and purple clouded fog rolled in as if to conceal the person's identity. "I see Kikyou was defeated quite easily. Now, why don't we finish this?" The person emerged from the fog.

"Naraku." InuYasha gripped his sword as he prepared for the most important fight of his life. He would defeat Naraku, and get Kagome help. Piece of cake, right?

Naraku wasted no time for an answer and lunged, sending one of his grotesque tentacles at the hanyou. InuYasha dodged and swung his sword at Naraku's face. He was so close and daring to move in more than he should have. Kagome's life could be on the line. Hell, everyone's lives were on the line. Naraku pulled out his own sword and met InuYasha's with a clamor and spark of fire. Their swords collided over and over and battled for power. The light was blinding that passed between them. Good against evil. Naraku was slowly becoming tired, and InuYasha could feel Naraku's blocks becoming less and less forceful. _Just a little more and he'll be mine. _His thoughts flashed to Kagome's body lying limp in Miroku's arms. _This is for Kagome. _

InuYasha's sword quickly over powered Naraku's in one powerful blow. InuYasha stood back a little and, before Naraku could get his sword back into a defensive posture, yelled a command of Tetsaiga. "Ultimate Backlash Wave!" The blow was so forceful, it tore Naraku's body apart, leaving only a beating heart and jewel shard behind.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in Miroku's arms. "Kagome?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "Put me down please." Kagome said urgently. Miroku sat her down with ease, and she ran out to InuYasha. He caught her body in a hug and held her as she cried into his shoulder. "It's over. It's really over."

Sango wasn't so sure as she glanced between Kagura's still body and her little brother who hadn't seem to come out of his trance yet. Feeling brave, she put down her Hiraikotsu, and slowly began to walk towards her brother. "Kohaku?"

"Sister." Kohaku's glazed eyes turned back to their normal brown. "Kohaku!" Sango said again and ran to him, and Kohaku met her in the middle. They embraced as tears streaked their cheeks. "I'm so sorry sister," Kohaku choked out in mid-sob. Sango rubbed his back and held him tighter. "It's all over little brother."

Miroku watched them admiringly and had almost forgotten about his wind tunnel. He opened the prayer beads and saw that the wind tunnel was gone. He let out his own cry of joy. "It's gone, Sango! It's gone!" Sango looked up and smiled with tears in her eyes and embraced the monk as well.

InuYasha stepped out of Kagome's arms. She looked up at him, confused until she saw him going toward what was left of Naraku. He picked up the heart, still beating, and looked at Kagura's still body. He set it at her side and took a step back. "Purify the last shard Kagome." And she did. With the powers of a true and whole priestess, Kagome unified the Shikon jewel. The group celebrated in their victory and made their way back to Lady Kaede.


	9. Wish

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 9: Wish

With the purified Shikon jewel in tow, the gang made it back to Kaede's village without incident, which surprised Kagome. She expected for a few small demons or maybe even a powerful one to come after them. The jewel was just that precious and powerful.

Kaede was waiting for them outside of the hut with the little kitsune by her side. Shippo bounced up and down and ran straight into Kagome's arms.

"I told ye they would be back," Kaede chuckled. Kagome stepped forward with Shippo in her arms and took the Shikon jewel from around her neck and handed it to Kaede. "I think this belongs to you now, Lady Kaede." Kaede took the jewel in the palm of her hand and gave it a hard look.

Kohaku who had been silent until this time cleared his throat and shyly said, "I think Kagome should have it." Sango looked down at her little brother. "She purified it. I think she should be the one to wish on it."

Miroku put a hand on Kohaku's shoulder, who seemed a little startled but didn't move away. "He's right. Lady Kagome should be the one to make the wish." Everyone agreed, but Kagome looked at the jewel with shame.

"I don't want to make a wish you guys." Kagome frowned and InuYasha took her hand.

"You need to, Kagome. Make a wish."

With everyone's eyes on her, Kagome accepted the jewel and closed her eyes tight. She has no idea what to wish for, but then something in the air made her open them again.

Suddenly, purple fog rolled in and darkened the entire village and laughter greeted the scared villagers.

"Did you really believe this to be the end?" Naraku asked as he materialized from the mist. InuYasha pulled out Tetsaiga as the rest of the gang backed up.

"Impossible! Kohaku is back to normal and the monk's wind tunnel is gone! Kagura even has her heart back!" Sango shouted in disbelief. Naraku laughed as if she were just a child and unable to understand the simplest of things.

"A trap. A way to lull you into a false sense of security my dear demon slayer." He smacked her aside with one of his tentacles, knocking her out cold. "Sister!" Kohaku ran to her and knelt at her side.

"You'll pay for that," Miroku unwrapped the prayer beads from around his hand, and Naraku laughed again. "Your wind tunnel is gone, monk."

InuYasha stepped forward and waved Tetsaiga. "You can't stop this sword. It's not something you can take away."

"Kaede! Shippo! Get inside!" Kagome ran over to Sango and helped Kohaku half-carry her into the small hut. "Take care of your sister, Kohaku." He nodded and held Sango close to him as if to protect her. Kagome stepped out of the hut and into the open and gave Naraku a determined gaze.

"The little miko thinks she can defeat me?" He smiled down at her.

"Get inside Kagome! You too, Miroku," InuYasha shouted. Kagome's eyes never left Naraku, and the monk stood at the door of the hut, watching and waiting. Kaede pushed passed him with a bow and arrow in her hand.

"Kagome, ye will need these." Kaede handed them to her with a sparkle in her eye. "Ye have the power to defeat this evil once and for all." Kagome looked at the old miko with kind eyes and held the bow and arrow down at her side in one hand while the Shikon jewel was pressed against her heart with the other.

"What will you do little miko? Shoot me with an arrow?" Naraku laughed, and InuYasha gripped his sword until his knuckles turned white. How can he let the love of his life fight his fight? This one was suppose to be his!

Kagome closed her eyes and the wind around her picked up and swirled her hair and skirt. The pink aura had engulfed her body once again. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

Kagome whispered into the wind, "I wish that I can't ever miss my target." Then she smiled, and the Shikon jewel burst in her hand, covering her bow, arrow, and hands. She calmly lifted her bow and took aim at Naraku.

"I don't think so." One of his tentacles swept out to fling Kagome away, but InuYasha leapt from the side and cut it away in one swing. Naraku howled with pain. "Do it, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

The arrow flew from her hands in a blinding light, straight into Naraku, purifying him from the inside out. He screamed in complete agony, cursing them all to hell as he left the world for good.

Kagome let out a cry of relief, happiness, and exhaustion. InuYasha ran to her and picked her up from the ground in a tight embrace. All around them were cheers and laughter and shouts of joy. The villagers filled the streets and thanked Kagome for defeating the worst demon in the land. Miroku and Kohaku helped Sango outside to join in the cheers with Kaede and shippo.

InuYasha kissed Kagome then, in front of their friends and the villagers, then declared loudly, "I love you."

"And I love you, InuYasha," Kagome replied with a big smile. This made the villagers cheer and shout even more, and their friends all exchanged smiles.


	10. Goodbye

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 10: Goodbye

With the Shikon jewel gone from both worlds, the gang almost didn't know what to do with theirselves.

Sango and Kohaku decided to try and pick back up where they left off with their family "business" and head back to their old village with Miroku, of course, in tow. They would rebuild the village and train the best demon slayers once again. Unbeknownst to Sango, Miroku would soon propose and give up his womanizing ways to help raise their unborn children.

With his part of the quest over, Shippo decided to stay with Lady Kaede and grow up in her village and eventually join Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku in the demon slayer village.

This left InuYasha and Kagome. With their relationship now out in the open, it was time to make a decision. InuYasha knew he could not be away from his true love and made the decision to follow Kagome back to her time. The feudal era did not need him anymore. His past had been resolved and now it was time to start a future with Kagome.

"Bye, Kagome! Bye, InuYasha!" Shippo called.

"Good luck, InuYasha." Kaede said to the wind as Kagome and InuYasha made their way to the Bone Eater's well for the last time. Kagome's eyes welled with tears and put her hand on the well lovingly.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" InuYasha put his hand over hers and smelled the scent of her tears. Kagome stood in silence next to him for a minute before looking up at him

"I'm going to miss it here. Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Our friends are here. And I'm nervous, too." She chewed her bottom lip.

"Why?" He held her hand tighter; he hadn't forgotten the night before when she had cried in his arms.

"I don't know. I just am, I guess." She said lamely. He knew she was avoiding his question, and it was eating at him to sit her down and make her talk to him. He was sure it had to do with her father.

Instead of shaking her and demanding answers like he wanted to do, InuYasha gripped her hand and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome let out a little surprised yelp, but found herself kissing him back.

InuYasha pulled back reluctantly and kissed her forehead. He would go to her time and fix this. No matter the cost.

The young couple jumped through the well together, hand in hand. The colors swirled around them in greeting and goodbye as they landed on solid ground again. InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well and held her by her hands as they stood alone in the well house in Kagome's time. A revelation hit InuYasha as he began to walk towards the door of the well house.

"How are we going to tell your mother?" The color drained from InuYasha's face as he thought it over. Kagome was barely seventeen. In his time, a girl was married off by thirteen or fourteen. Kagome's time was very different.

She looked at him and kisses his cheek reassuringly. "My family loves you. They might find it hard to accept our relationship at first, but I see no reason why they would separate us."

Just then, the well house door opened. InuYasha had been so preoccupied; he hadn't noticed Kagome's mother's scent at the door. He immediately took a step away from Kagome.

Miss Higurashi's face was wrinkled in stress and worry as she stepped into the well house, but she tried to smile when she saw her daughter. "Kagome! What a lovely surprise to have you home!" The door behind her widened and in stepped Kagome's grandfather.

"I sensed the change as soon as you two stepped from the well. What has happened to the jewel shards?"

"Grandpa, the Shikon jewel is whole again!" Kagome couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I used the wish to destroy Naraku."

"I'm very proud of you Kagome." The old man smiled and turned to leave. Miss Higurashi ran to her daughter and embraced her fiercely. "You are such a brave young woman. And I'm so proud of you." A tear rand down Kagome's cheek and she held her mother tighter. A huge weight felt as if it had been lifted off her shoulders.

Kagome felt her mother stiffen in her arms. "Oh Kagome. I have bad news."

Kagome leaned back, out of her mother's arms and looked her. "What is it mom?"

Her mother bit her lip and looked down. "Your father is here."

Kagome felt as if all of the air had been sucked from the room.

When she came back to her senses, she said, "We have to hide InuYasha. I'll deal with Dad." Miss Higurashi nodded.

"Oh, hell no. I wanna meet this guy." InuYasha felt his anger rise at the mention of Kagome's father.

"InuYasha, you can't. He wouldn't understand who you are. You'd scare him." Kagome almost reached for his hand but stopped herself. She still had to talk to her mother about their relationship.

"Feh. Fine." InuYasha folded his arms as he hatched a plan of his own. Kagome and her mother looked at each other quizzically at InuYasha's lack of argument. Miss Higurashi shrugged, taking it as a sign of good fortune.

"I'll distract your father while you get cleaned up. InuYasha, you take the roof to Kagome's bedroom window." Miss Higurashi turned and left the well house. Kagome gave InuYasha a quick kiss on the cheek then took the back way into her home to grab a shower and some fresh clothes. InuYasha waited until she left then took to the roof like her mother suggested, only he wasn't going to Kagome's room.


	11. Honor Thy Father

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 11: Honor Thy Father

He gripped the roof tighter as he edged closer to the main room's window. InuYasha felt for the window sill and dropped down quietly. _Where are you, you bastard?_

A man came in through the side door into the living room. His hair was jet black, his eyes the same shade of brown as Kagome's. The only key differences between the two were his darker skin tone, masculine features, and small wrinkles. And he looked pissed off.

Kagome entered in behind her mother from another door, the one that led from the outside. The man's face softened slightly, but not much.

"Hey, Dad," Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, I think it's time we sat down and talked." He motioned to the couch and sat down himself. Miss Higurashi clenched her jaw. InuYasha could see her frustration at how easily this man came into her home and instantly took control. Kagome hesitantly sat down across from him in a matching chair, her gaze trained on the floor. She knew this routine.

InuYasha silently raised the window and pulled a hat from the hat stand nearby and tucked his ears inside of it. No one had yet noticed him. That is except for Sota who was eavesdropping from the hallway. He grinned and gave InuYasha a thumbs up. InuYasha nodded his way began very slowly easing into the room.

"I know your mother and I had our problems; what marriage doesn't? I guess what I'm saying is, I'm having problems in my own marriage. It all boils down to you." Kagome's father's face had become stone as he looked down at his daughter. Kagome didn't look up. The tears had started pooling in her brown eyes, but she gritted her teeth. _I will not cry. I will not cry._

"Jo, that's not right. What's going on between you and your wife has nothing to do with Kagome." Miss Higurashi had stepped closer to him, almost between Kagome and himself.

"It has everything to do with Kagome. We never argued until she started whining about how we never spend time together or how I never say I love her. It's all bullshit!" His face had turned red with rage.

InuYasha inched closer to the scene. Kagome's grandfather noticed him but said nothing. Kagome's eyes were still on the floor and Miss Higurashi was staring at her ex-husband, her eyes wide. Then a small whisper came from Kagome. It made InuYasha stop cold, but the others with their average human hearing had missed the small remark.

"I need time to work on my marriage and I can't do that with a teenaged brat begging for attention that I gave her when she was a baby." Jo's voice was louder and angrier than before, grating on InuYasha's sensitive ears.

The whisper was a little louder this time, but still, no one turned toward the source.

"She deserves your attention! You've missed out on the most important parts of her life. You toss her aside when it's the most convenient for you." Miss Higurashi argued back, her voice rising.

"I hate you," Kagome's soft voice finally reached them.

"What did you say little girl?" Her father was on his feet, brushing her mother aside like a fly. miss Higurashi fell into her own father's arms but jumped back up, ready to defend her daughter. "Don't you touch her!" Grandfather held her back which earned him a fiery gaze. He tilted his head, and she turned. InuYasha was upon them.

Kagome balled her fists, stood up, and screamed at her father, "I hate you!" Jo lifted his hand to smack her across the cheek, but his hand never connected with her flesh. InuYasha was there in an instant, his fist lodged into Jo's jaw. Jo's eyes were wide with surprise and then disbelief as he took in what InuYasha looked like.

"Who the hell are you?" He held his cheek as blood dribbled from the cut across his jaw.

"InuYasha, Kagome's boyfriend," InuYasha smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I suggest you get the fuck out. If you ever raise a hand to Kagome again, I'll be there. And you'll leave with more than just a scratch. If you do leave at all."

Jo was stunned at this strange teenaged boy. His silvery hair, his strength, not to mention his crazy clothes. He glared at him as if recovering from the shock of being hit. "I'll do whatever I damn well please." He made no move to leave.

"Then we'll do this the hard way." InuYasha reached out and took Jo by the collar and casually tossed him outside. Jo landed in the dirt with a growl of pain. He very slowly got up and scrambled to his car waiting for him at the edge of the Higurashi property.

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome hugged him from behind fiercely, her tears pouring down her cheeks. InuYasha turned and held her tightly, whispering reassurances in her ear.

"I'm here Kagome. I promise I won't leave you."


	12. By the Way

A/N: I don't own any characters or the song "Walking on Air" by Kerli.

Chapter 12: By the Way

Dinner that night in the Higurashi household was quiet, and the conversation was strained. Kagome's mother sat beside grandfather, eating slowly and chewing in thought. Kagome's grandfather did much the same, but still glancing up at Kagome now and then to give her a proud smile.

Sota continued staring at InuYasha and Kagome; he hadn't stopped since they gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Kagome shifted uncomfortable in her seat and sent Sota a glare. InuYasha ate without noticing one bit of the uneasiness at the table.

"Hey, pass me the noodles," He said to Sota. Sota, without taking his eyes off the couple, handed InuYasha the bowl.

"Stop it!" Kagome almost screamed at her younger brother. Ms. Higurashi finally looked up from her plate and set her jaw.

"Sota, what is it?" She asked her son. Sota shrugged. "Nothing." Kagome gripped her chop sticks in her fist. InuYasha continued to inhale his food.

"It has to be something; you keep staring!" Kagome pointed her chop sticks at her brother menacingly. "Spill it."

Sota smirked. "Just wondering when you're planning on telling mom." Kagome's jaw dropped. Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "What else happened today Kagome? You aren't injured are you? Did anyone else get hurt?" She dropped her chop sticks and came around the table and began examining Kagome from head to toe.

"No, mom," Kagome replied and tried to move away. "Everyone was fine when we left."

"Then what is it, Kagome?" Her mother's eyes crinkled with worry. Kagome cast her brother a look and he ducked his head down.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Kagome looked down at the table. InuYasha finally looked up from his food, and with a mouthful of noodles, said, "We're together."

Sota fell out of chair laughing. Kagome's face was bright red. Her mother looked dumbfounded and her grandfather just smiled.

Kagome's mother was the first to speak. "Well then, we will make accommodations." She smiled warmly and patted InuYasha's back. He smiled back with the mouthful of noodles still in his mouth. Kagome wanted to hide her face.

And so, InuYasha was made a room on the first floor in the guest room, away from Kagome's bedroom. Ms. Higurashi made sure he was comfortable and provided him with all the amenities he would need for the night. He smiled when he saw the window by the bed; it would be nothing to get to Kagome's room.

Kagome retired to her room, and made sure to lock her door. She was exhausted. No one had better bother her tonight. Except for her favorite hanyou. She put on her favorite CD, stripped out of her clothes, and got in the shower.

_Feel it, breath it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

She sang along to one of her favorite songs as she washed away the dirt and grime, the sweat and tears.

_Feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that, I could feel that_

_I feel like, I am walking on air_

Kagome finished up, dried off in the tub, then put on her favorite pyjamas. She turned off her stereo then climbed into bed. Sighing, she turned off her bedside lamp and turned over... Only to jump in fright at the sight of InuYasha.

"Eep!" Kagome practically jumped out of her skin. InuYasha put his hand over her mouth, blushing lightly. "Shhh... You'll wake them up." Kagome whispered back angrily, "How did you get in here?" He smiled. "The window." Kagome shook her head at him.

He took her in his arms and held her close. Kagome breathed in his smell. He was clean and smelled of soap and her family's laundry detergent since he was wearing one of her old band shirts and his undergarments. That last one made her blush. But underneath that was InuYasha's true scent. He smelled of green fields and trees, like fall when the leaves littered the ground. It was quite a combination.

"You okay, Kago-chan?" She has nestled into his chest and had her eyes closed. "I'm fine," came her muffled reply. He held her a little tighter and rested his chin on her head. Kagome felt herself drifting away into a deep sleep. InuYasha let her. He wouldn't bring up her dad, or Naraku, or Kikyo, or the gang tonight. He would let this beautiful, strong woman sleep in his arms. He faintly heard her snoring softly and smiled.

"I'll protect you Kagome. Forever."


	13. Summer At Last

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 13: Summer At Last

Kagome twirled her pencil in her hand as she pretended to listen to the teacher's speech about the class's summer reading. _This stuff gets so old after hearing it year after year._ Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Summer was here, and she was ready to get the hell out of school. The students were already in an up roar and her freinds were planning parties. Thoughts of InuYasha floated through her mind and she sighed once again. She hated to be away from him.

"Hey, pssstt. Kagome!" Yumi whispered and tapped Kagome's shoulder. Kagome slightly turned her head to listen. She and Yumi had known each other since third grade and had become fast friends, but they had drifted apart while Kagome had been hopping between her time and the Feudal Era. It was time to make up for lost time.

"I'm having a party this weekend. Wanna come? You can bring your boyfriend." Yumi beamed. Her smile seemed so genuine. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. InuYasha would need a bit of a make over though to seem normal.

"I'll ask Inu-kun if he wants to come with me. He really doesn't like to get out much. I'll also need to check my calendar." Kagome faced Yumi. The teacher was done, and class had ended. Finally.

Yumi smiled while Kagome opened her pocket calendar. _A new moon on Saturday. We should be fine. _Kagome nodded in agreement and grinned. Eri and Rinu, her other two friends who were now next to her desk, giggled and high-fived. Kagome stood from her desk and gathered her things. This summer had better be a great one.

"I'll speak with InuYasha and I'll call you tomorrow." Kagome said to Yumi and heaved her bag over her shoulder. The girls nodded enthusiastically and waved as Kagome left the room. Kagome hurried through the hall and to the front of the school. She would be taking the bus home today.

She didn't have to wait long on the city bus and took a seat close to the door.

"Excuse me, Higurashi?" came a masculine voice from beside her. Kagome looked up, and Hojo was sitting next to her. He smiled politely. "I noticed you've been back in school recently; so, I -guess your foot fungus cleared up?" Kagome tear-dropped. _Grandpa and his excuses. _

"Oh, yeah. It's all cleared up now. Ha..." Kagome blushed deeply and looked down at the bus floor.

"That's great! So are you going to Yumi's party?" He looked so interested, and so sweet, and so... boring. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Would you like to go together?" This boy just would not give up. Kagome sighed and put on a brave face. She knew this was going to hurt him. She looked him square in the eye for once.

"Hojo, I'm already seeing someone else. I'm sorry for backing out of every date you made for us, or always having an excuse. You're a great guy, just not for me." Kagome saw his eyes cloud over. was he going to cry?

Just then, the bus came to a stop, her stop. She gathered her stuff and gave Hojo a last look. He was looking away from her, at the floor. Kagome sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that day and made her way off the bus.

_Just take these stairs then go through the door and see InuYasha. I can do this. I can have a good summer... right?_


	14. Happy

A/N: I don't own any characters. Warning: Sexual Content.

Chapter 14: Happy

"InuYasha! I'm home!" Kagome called as she climbed the stairs to her room. Her cheeks felt hot as she opened the door and the silver haired hanyou was sitting on her bed as if he had been waiting for her. Kagome threw her bag to the floor and hopped up on the bed next to him. After that chat with Hojo, all she wanted was to be next to her favorite hanyou. InuYasha smiled and pulled her close.

"Where are Mom, Grandpa, and Sota?" Kagome suddenly realized she hadn't heard the familiar voices of her family when she walked in.

"At the market," InuYasha leaned in close to her neck. Kagome felt shivers travel up and down her spine. This wasn't the first time they had been left alone, but suddenly, she wanted InuYasha. She wanted to be loved in the only way a man can physically love a woman.

InuYasha could smell her arousal before Kagome had even realized her sexual need. Being gentle, InuYasha kissed her neck and felt her relax in his arms. He knew what he was doing, and he would give Kagome exactly what she wanted.

"I love you, Kagome," InuYasha whispered in her ear. Kagome turned in his arms and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. "And I love you, InuYasha."

Deciding to take things slow with the innocent miko, he slid his hand across her thighs, listening to her quick breaths, then underneath her school skirt. He gently stroked her wetness through her panties, all while watching her. She closed her eyes, trusting him with all her heart as a small moan left her lips.

InuYasha slid her panties to the side and ever so gently slid a finger into her, hitting her sweet spot as he curved his finger. Her eyes flew open and her mouth formed an "O" as so many sensations hit her at once. She had never been touched in such a way, not even by her self. He began to finger her in this way, smiling as he felt her back arch slightly.

"InuYasha..." she moaned. He laid her on the bed and moved between her legs, all without taking his finger from her. As he fingered her with one hand, he quickly began undressing her with the other. Being half demon had its advantages. After removing her socks and shoes and unzipping her skirt, InuYasha could feel that she was ready for another finger. He slid in another and watched with excitement as her back arched off the bed and she moaned louder. His hard on pushed against his pants. He wanted to take her so badly, but his needs would have to wait.

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers; she was so close to her first orgasm with him. He leaned down and kissed her neck, listening to her heavy breathing until... She came and it was such a sight to see: her back arching, her eyes closed, her mouth open and a loud moan, her hands gripping her sheets.

InuYasha wasted no more time and slipped her panties and her skirt off as she recovered. He kissed her blushing cheek. "Kagome, I need you." She could see the love in his eyes and the lust pushing against the crotch of pants. In answer, Kagome pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Then she untied his pants and pulled off the rest of his kimono.

While she did this, InuYasha's eyes her glued to her beautiful naked body. Her curves her slight, but definitely there. Her breasts were a handful each. He couldn't wait to feel her skin pressed against his. Kagome was observing his body as well as she undressed him. His muscles were firm and defined; his erection was above average and stood up as soon as she released it from his pants.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he kissed her lips and guided her back down on the bed, supporting himself above her. His erection was pressing against the inside of her thigh, and Kagome felt herself become wet with the thought of him filling her up and taking her innocence. InuYasha pushed his cock against her pussy, but didn't slide it in. Kagome whimpered but nodded her consent. He whispered into her ear as he slowly pushed himself deep into her, breaking her barrier. "I love you so much..."

She tensed beneath him as a tearing pain hit her. InuYasha continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, distracting her from the pain until she could feel the pleasure between her legs. He gently rocked into her, loving the feeling of her tightness around his cock, but hating that she was in discomfort. He felt her arms wrap around him and heard a soft moan. Taking that as a sign, he began to push himself more deeply into her, a little faster. Kagome responded with a moan as her legs widen, her knees bending up beside his hips.

Between how tight and wet she was and how badly InuYasha wanted her, he was already close to an orgasm. Kagome was much the same, InuYasha sense as he felt the walls her pussy tighten and clench around his cock. She looked up at him, her eyes shining as she panted beneath him. "I'm close, Inuyasha." He kissed her lovingly as he began sliding in and out of her a little harder and faster.

He knew she was about to cum. She let out a loud moan, her nails dug into his back all while she covered his cock in cum. Unable to hold back any longer, InuYasha came with her, his hot cum shooting inside of her. Kagome moaned again to his delight. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her as he unloaded his seed.

"That was amazing." She said breathlessly. InuYasha smiled and kissed her gently then laid beside her. He pulled her in close and nuzzled her neck. Kagome smiled. She was so happy. It was impossible to believe that it was only a month ago that the gang had defeated Naraku, her father had been banished from her life, and she and InuYasha had become inseparable.

_Is it a crime to be happy? _Kagome thought this as she settled against her lover's chest and listened to his soft snores.


	15. Fall For You

A/N: I don't own any characters or Secondhand Serenade's "Fall For You".

Chapter 15: Fall For You

"What? Hell no! I ain't going to no party." InuYasha folded his arms and looked to the wall as if to settle the argument. Kagome was not giving up. She wanted this summer to be different. And she wanted InuYasha to share all of these new experiences with her; this would be his first party ever!

"Inu-kun, there's so much for you to learn and experience! There's music and dancing. You can meet my friends. Please," Kagome leaned in close to her face and made puppy eyes. "For me?"

"Oh, alright." InuYasha grumbled. He knew he couldn't resist those chocolate eyes. Unfolding his arms, he pulled Kagome into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He was actually happy to be going, but he didn't want Kagome to know that. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, no matter the cost.

Later that night, the couple began getting ready. Kagome dressed in a bright green shirt, jeans, and converse. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail and accessorized her outfit with her favorite necklace and leather bracelet. Thankfully, it was a new moon that night so InuYasha didn't have to wear a hat. He let his hair hang loose and put on a black tee, jeans, and sneakers, all of which had been bought by Kagome's mom while she was in town that day.

InuYasha knocked on Kagome's bedroom door then let himself in.

"You know, if you're going to just come in, what's the point in knocking?" Kagome turned away from her full length mirror and looked at her boyfriend. His jaw dropped and she thought she could see some drool dripping down his chin. She giggled and closed his mouth for him.

"Ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and they left the Higurashi estate on foot, hand in hand. They made their way down the street until they reached Yumi's house. They could hear the music as they reached the yard and could see people scattered around: some were sitting on the porch, others coming in and out, some sprawled on the grass. Kagome and InuYasha made their way inside and passed by a couple making out on the couch. Kagome instantly blushed and pulled InuYasha too the back yard, which was the source of the music.

Lights were strung everywhere, the beat of the music drowned most conversation, and the dance floor was almost full. Bodies were pressed against each other in sync; girls' shorts and skirts seemed to be getting shorter, and guys' jeans seemed to be getting tighter. Kagome didn't think her face could get any redder.

"Kagome! Hey over here!" Kagome looked up. Yumi had called her from the DJ booth. She had on earphones, one speaker pressed against her ear while the other was loose. She was DJing her own party! Kagome was impressed. InuYasha seemed taken aback by all this technology and found himself watching the dancers instead. That looked safer than whatever this thing was that produced so much damn noise.

"Hey, Yumi!" Kagome smiled wide and pulled InuYasha up next to her.

"Is this InuYasha? I'm Yumi." Yumi smiled at the hanyou and extended her hand. InuYasha gave her a strange look and the school girl slowly withdrew her hand. Kagome laughed nervously, "He's just overwhelmed. Say hello, Inu-kun." InuYasha continued observing the party-goers.

Deciding to change the subject, Yumi directed her attention back to Kagome. "Well, Eri and Rinu couldn't make it, but there's still a ton of people! By the way, any song you wanna hear tonight?" Yuni got ready to pull both ear phones back over her head.

"None, thanks." Kagome eased her way away from the booth and took InuYasha's hand again. She led him towards the dancefloor. Couples parted ways to let them in. They found a nice spot that wasn't too crowded.

"Kagome, I'm not too sure about this." InuYasha was watching some of the other couples dancing. Kagome bit her lip, nervous about it too. But then a song came on that changed her mood instantly.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Kagome pulled InuYasha close and he understood. He took her right hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back and her hand found it's place on his shoulder.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

And they began to dance, turning in slow circles, their eyes never leaving each others'. Kagome felt the nervousness melt away as she gazed in InuYasha's golden-turned-chocolate orbs. She felt like she could fall right into them...

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Kagome could feel her heart beat racing. Was it just her imagination, or were they getting closer? InuYasha's eyes were full of so much passion... Maybe it's the lighting.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

He was leaning in closer... this was not her imagination.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

And his lips landed on hers in a loving kiss. InuYasha loved how soft her lips felt, and she was just so beautiful.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_It's impossible..._

They had stopped dancing, the other dancers faded in the distance. It was just the two of them on the floor.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep..._

And then... "Kagome! Nice to see you here! And who is this?" Hojo interrupted the magical moment. It was like he took a hammer to the glass that had surrounded them. Kagome leaned away from InuYasha's lips but didn't move out of his arms. InuYasha's jaw clenched and Hojo took a safe step back.

"Hi, Hojo. This is InuYasha." Kagome put on fake a smile. _Well this is awkward._ Kagome kept InuYasha at her side as the tension thickened. Didn't she deal with this after school was let out just so this situation wouldn't occur?

"Well, how do you do?" Hojo extended a hand and looked as if he was forcing his smile. InuYasha, for the second time that night, just looked at his hand in confusion. Houjo's hand eventually fell and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, nice to meet you InuYasha."

"Wish I could say the same, but I can't." InuYasha smirked coldly.

"Oh... Um, are you, uh, Kagome's new boyfriend?" Hojo asked hesitantly. InuYasha scoffed. Here he was, Kagome in his arms, and they had shared a kiss in front of everyone. Was this guy just stupid or looking for a fight?

"Yeah. Got something you wanna say to that?" InuYasha's eyes flashed. Hojo didn't bother replying. His face turned red, either in embarrassment or anger or both, Kagome couldn't tell, and he walked away from them. Kagome began feeling all of the eyes on them. The music had even stopped playing. "Come on." She led him away from the crowd and into the house where the party was till going strong.

"Who was that Hojo guy?" InuYasha suddenly felt protective and maybe even a little possessive.

"Just a friend from school." Kagome decided it was best to let InuYasha cool down and not even try to explain the Hojo situation.

"Feh. He better stay away from me." InuYasha took Kagome's hand, and Kagome instantly felt safe.

"Let's head back home. I don't want to be here anymore." She said. Kagome and InuYasha found their way through the house and back out into the street. They began following the sidewalk back home. Kagome felt her gaze dragged up to the beautiful night sky. Even without the moon tonight, the stars were still sparkling.

"You know what this reminds me of?" InuYasha squeezed her hand gently.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Your beauty." InuYasha stated simply and stopped her to kiss her lips tenderly. His hand stroked her cheek, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to share the kiss, nevermind that they were in public. InuYasha pulled away slowly when he remembered where they were, but didn't move his hand from her face.

"I love you." InuYasha looked deep into her eyes. Kagome could feel her heart skip a beat.

"I love you, too."

"I'll never let you go. I want you to know that." InuYasha kissed her lips once more then they continued on home.

After getting back to the Higurashi home, the couple retired to Kagome's room. Everyone else in the house was asleep already, of course.

"That was... fun." Kagome said sarcastically as threw her party clothes into the hamper. She adjusted the towel she had on and went to grab her hair brush from her vanity. InuYasha sat on her bed, watching her. "It was, Kagome. But only because I was with you."

And that made her smile.


	16. Unexpected

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 16: Unexpected

A month had passed since the infamous party, and the Higurashi household was almost empty on a beautiful Saturday. Sota had a baseball game to play, and his mother and grandfather went to cheer him on. That left Kagome and InuYasha with the house all to themselves...

Kagome snuggled into his bare chest and played with the ends of his silver hair, sighing contently. He held her a little closer. "How was it?" His voice came out husky and almost soft. She smiled and blushed lightly.

"It was amazing as always." He stroked her cheek and lifted her chin to kiss her lips. It was a soft and loving kiss, so intimate between the miko and hanyou. Then Kagome felt a twinge in her stomach.

"Oh!" She held her stomach. "Kagome?" InuYasha sat up and watched his love curiously.

"It's... Ow!" She frowned and held her stomach tighter. "This feels different than just cramps..."

"Cramps?" InuYasha cocked his head to the side. "Are you sick Kagome?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. Her innocent little boyfriend from the Feudal Era... Then she felt the pain again. She rolled onto her side and held her stomach with both hands now. What was this? She wondered.

InuYasha sniffed her stomach and wrinkled his nose. "I'm taking you to Kaede."

"What? No!" Kagome felt so embarrassed. This could just be her period. A horrible period, but it would still be that time of the month for her. What could Kaede do about that? Maybe laugh at her and send her right back to her time.

"Come on Kagome. Get dressed." InuYasha was already up and putting on his boxers and jeans. Kagome tried to fold her arms and look mean, but her stomach was hurting so bad. She managed to squeak out a "no". InuYasha just shook his head and grabbed her sundress and threw it on the bed. "Get dressed."

Feeling defeated and embarrassed, Kagome climbed off the bed and did her best to dress and brush out her hair. It seemed every move she made angered her stomach and made it roll into a larger knot. "InuYasha... This hurts... More than what it should."

InuYasha simply nodded and picked her up and carried her straight to the well. After passing through to the Feudal Era and making his way to their forest, they came upon Kaede's village. The pain in Kagome's stomach had started to subside, but Kagome kept her hand on her stomach anyway, just in case a terrible cramp hit.

InuYasha burst through Kaede's hut and startled the poor old woman. "InuYasha! Kagome! What is the matter?" At just that second, the pain hit Kagome and she whimpered. Kaede waved InuYasha over to her mat, and InuYasha gently laid his lover on it. Kaede then shooed him away and began feeling on Kagome's stomach and murmuring things.

InuYasha began pacing back and forth. This was so frustrating. What could possibly be wrong with his Kagome? He finally calmed himself enough to stop his shaking hands and leaned against the door frame, watching Kaede over his love, his life, his everything. When did he fall in love with this girl?

His thoughts drifted to when he first laid eyes on here, mistaking her for his previous love, Kikyou. He should have known from her eyes that she was not Kikyou. She would never be so cruel to him. Even though Kagome could be clumsy and silly, she was still serious and brave. She may not have been as physically strong as Kikyou, but she made up for it in bravery. God, how he loved this woman.

Then he heard her whimper and Kaede hush her like a newborn baby. He fists clenched, and he felt so angry. Angry at Kaede for not making Kagome better immediately, angry at himself for allowing something to harm her, and angry at the world that he didn't have a demon to kill for inflicting the damage. Who was he suppose to hit God damn it? And then he punched the wall of Kaede's hut.

The old miko didn't bother looking up. "InuYasha, ye need to be patient."

"Patient my ass!" He growled. Then Kagome whimpered again and his anger dissipated. "Kaede, what's wrong with her."

The old miko gave Kagome a sip from her cup then told her to close her eyes. Kagome fell asleep almost instantly, falling into painless dreams. The she slowly faced InuYasha, her eyes bright and dancing. InuYasha felt like the world was tipping over.

"She is pregnant, InuYasha."

A few hours later, Kagome opened her eyes to fuzzy gold circles right in front of her face. "Huh?" Kagome rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared. "Eep!" She jumped back in fright. InuYasha had been right over her.

"How are you feeling?" He hadn't moved an inch.

Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Better, I think." She rubbed her tummy. "Yeah. I would say I'm feeling better."

InuYasha sat back a little and sighed in relief. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, suddenly embarrassed. She was sure that Kaede had told InuYasha it was just her "womanly time". InuYasha looked flustered though, now that she was looking at him head on.

"InuYasha, what is it?" her embarrassment was fading and now she was worried. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to answer. He sighed as if gathering his thoughts all together and looked into her eyes.

She looked to fragile. He didn't know how she would feel about this sudden news. Would she be overjoyed? Would she hate him for doing it to her? Would she leave?

"InuYasha." Her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Kagome." He readied himself for any scenario and then, "You're pregnant."

Kagome's mouth fell open. She placed a hand on her tummy and let out a sound InuYasha had never heard before.

"Oh! This is so amazing! Oh." Kagome smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks. InuYasha felt his heart leap in his chest and pulled her close.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." InuYasha felt tears well up in his eyes, and he kissed his love's cheek.

"I'm so happy. I can't... I can't even explain it. Wait..." Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, panic starting to take over. "How will we tell my mom?"

InuYasha ran his fingers through her raven locks and smiled. "I'll take care of all of it love. Don't worry. Speaking of which, I say we need to get back to your time. Everyone will be home soon."

The couple left Kaede's hut after Kaede gave them a special drink for Kagome. The old miko advised Kagome to drink it every morning before the baby was born. A baby with a quarter demon blood would be quite a handful, even while still in the womb.

After getting back to Kagome's time and tucking her in, InuYasha took to the kitchen where the rest of the Higurashi family had gathered after Sota's baseball game. Sota looked tired and sweaty but happy. He flashed InuYasha his baseball as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"InuYasha! I got the game ball!" Sota grinned from ear to ear.

"That's great!" He ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Do you think we could go to the park tomorrow and play catch?"

InuYasha smiled and nodded. An excited Sota skipped off to his room to shower and get ready for bed. That left InuYasha, Ms. Higurashi, and Grandpa in the kitchen. InuYasha pulled sat down the table and cleared his throat. The two adults turned and looked at him almost simultaneously. Then, InuYasha let out his confession. After a few hours of yelling and cursing and agreements and disagreements, the group came to a conclusion.

InuYasha would stay in their home, but he would get a job while Kagome became homeschooled. They would keep the baby but the baby would be raised on the Higurashi estate until Kagome and InuYasha were financially stable.

InuYasha sighed and got up to retire to his bedroom but Ms. Higurashi stopped him. "Go to Kagome. She needs you." Even though she may have been upset hours ago and was still in disbelief, Ms. Higurashi loved InuYasha as one of her own and she knew that the best thing for Kagome was to have support. InuYasha simply nodded and went up to Kagome's bedroom.

"Kagome," her mother whispered into the empty kitchen, "what am I going to do with you?" And she smiled. She was going to have grandchild.


	17. Visitor

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 17: Visitor

The next morning, Kagome awoke to her favorite hanyou. She smiled as he pulled her closer into his warm embrace and nuzzled her neck.

"Everything is taken care of." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome's sleepiness went out the window as she sat up in bed. "What do you mean?"

InuYasha pulled her back down into his arms and laid his hand on her stomach. "I talked to your family last night. It wasn't pretty, but everything it settled. You'll be home-schooled, and I'll get a job. We will make this work." He kissed her cheek.

Kagome sighed a little in relief and glanced around her room. Man, did this place need a good cleaning. There were dishes crowded on the night stand and dirty clothes that needed to be washed. Her bathroom needed a good cleaning. Suddenly, Kagome felt restless as she lay in bed with her lover at her side.

Just then, her bedroom door flew open.

"InuYasha! You said we could go to the park and throw my baseball around!" Sota whined. He had already dressed and had on his cap with his baseball in hand.

InuYasha smirked and climbed out of bed. "I guess we can get going. Are you coming Kagome?" He began rummaging through Kagome's dresser for his clothes.

"I'll stay here and do some cleaning up. My room really needs it." InuYasha gave her a look but shook his head. He wasn't going to pick a fight with her today.

After pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans, InuYasha and Sota walked to the park, leaving Kagome with her chores.

Kagome went about her room, cleaning up the mess she and InuYasha had made. And what a mess it was! Clothes scattered about the floor, food bowls on the dresser, towels left on the floor in the bathroom. Kagome grimaced at the glass of what used to be orange juice as she gathered up all the dishes first.

Her mother was in the kitchen, tidying up as well when Kagome finally came down the stairs with the dirty dishes. Her mother looked up at her, and though she seemed exhausted and stressed, she gave her daughter a big smile.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" she asked. Kagome set the dishes in the sink and began washing.

"I'm scared Mom..." Kagome sighed as she dipped her hands in the warm, soapy water. "I never thought I would be in this position. Here I am. Not even finished with high school. I can't imagine what people are going to think of me. What will Dad say?"

"Kagome, I've been down the same path you are about to take. Your situation may be different but it's much the same. Don't listen to what anyone else says. We are going to home-school you, and you will graduate. Your father... Well, just leave him to me. We are in this together, as a family." Ms. Higurashi put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I love you with all my heart, and I will love my grandchild just as much. We will make it through this."

Kagome felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Thank you, Mom."

Her mother gave her a hug then patted her back. "I'm taking Grandfather to the doctor's then heading to get groceries. I'll be back soon."

"Is something wrong with Grandpa?" Kagome set down the dish she had been washing. The last thing she needed was bad news.

Kagome's mother shook her head. "Just a check-up is all. No reason to worry Kagome. Worry about you and the baby. I'll handle the rest." And with that, her mother grabbed her purse and was out the door, Grandpa right behind her. Kagome sighed and continued with the dishes until everything was washed up. She made her way back up the stairs and began piling the dirty laundry in her hamper to take it back down stairs to the washing machine.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through out the house. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin and even the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She slowly went to the door, trying hard to listen to what could be going on down stairs, but her heart was beating too loudly.

"Mom?" Kagome barely whispered. She glanced down the hallway to her left. No one was there. Silence and tension filled the air. Kagome gulped then looked to the right only to come face to face with the intruder.

She gasped and let out a squeak. She suddenly could no longer breathe. Her lungs were ready to burst. She wanted to scream out, lash out at the intruder but no action occured as they stared intently into each other's eyes. Kagome's breath slowly returned and she felt her self ready to crumble to the floor. The intruder just continued to stare into her eyes, a slow smirk forming on his face.

"How...how..." She asked shakily. Her eyes wandered over him and down the hall. She couldn't speak. What happened to her voice? She began to pray that InuYasha was going to come up the stairs any second now...

"'How?' is not the question. Why, why am I here. That is what you should be asking." He grinned in her face and pushed her into her room. She fell back on her bottom but tried to stand back up to fight. Her body felt so heavy and her feet could no longer carry her. She felt the world on her shoulders, her room crashing down on her, her heart stopping while she looked into the angered face of her father.

"You little bitch." He smacked her across the face, leaving a red mark on her pale skin. She cried out in shock and pain. Kagome tried to get up, run to safety. She was on her feet but he grabbed her arm and pushed her down on the floor. Then his merciless blows began.

He kicked and hit her face, her chest, and then her stomach. "No!" Kagome tried to shield her stomach with her arms and curl into a ball. One swift kick into her arms and she felt it. Tears flooded down her cheeks as the immense pain hit.

"Why... Why Daddy?" Kagome sobbed, looking at the blurred figure leaning over her. Her hands covered her stomach. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as her tears kept flowing. Surely, her body would dry out now from all the tears, she thought. Her sobs echoed through her bedroom.

He looked down at her, fists clenched as if he would strike her again. His eyes filled with anger at his oldest daughter. "How dare you! How dare you let them treat your own father like that! You are no daughter of mine, you whore." He slapped her across the cheek once more. "This is your punishment."

A scream came from the front door, startling them both, but Kagome could barely see now. Things were fading fast, everything sounded far away... Someone called her name, but she couldn't stir from the slumber that was beckoning her. The pain was too much. She felt light but bruised and broken. Sleep would pull her away from the pain...

"Call an ambulance!"

"Who did this?"

"Get that son a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Is she breathing?"

"So... so much blood."

"Don't you leave me, Kagome."

"Wake up, sister..."


	18. Tears

A/N: I don't own any characters. Thank you readers for all your reviews and support.

Chapter 18: Tears

Her eyes opened with uncertainty; nothing was in focus. In fact, dark blobs looked as if they had taken over her vision. She closed her eyes again. Is the nightmare over? Is it okay to breathe? Is it okay to move? Can I look around? Did anyone come for me? The thoughts raced through her head suddenly. Her head was pounding, and she would barely move. She felt a bed beneath her, firm and sterile, unlike her own bed. She felt something else then too. Someone was holding her hand tightly.

Kagome peeked under her lashes and glanced at her hand. Strong, tanned hands with clawed fingers covered her own. Her heart sped up. He had saved her! He must have heard her cry for help. Daddy was gone. InuYasha was holding her hand, and her father was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and gripped InuYasha's hand. He gasped softly and leaned into her face to confirm that she was awake... and alive.

"Oh, Kagome! I was so worried about you." His voice was soft and caring. Kagome found it hard to remember the last time he had sounded like that. He pressed his ear against her chest carefully and became silent. Kagome used her other hand to stroke his silver hair. She noticed his red cap covered one of her favorite parts of him. Smiling slightly, Kagome fumbled the cap off his head and clasped her hand around one of his ears. She gently rubbed it, listening to his soft breathing and knowing he was smiling. It was soothing to know he was there with her, even though every part of her hurt.

But where was she? Her mind began to unfog as did her vision. She hadn't seen this place before. It wasn't her room, nor her house.

Kagome cleared her throat. It felt like it had been ages since she spoke out loud. Maybe her throat was sore from the screaming... "InuYasha." Kagome breathed out. She could barely complete a sentence; her throat hurt so badly. Her hand dropped from his ear.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked. Kagome looked around the room before answering him. Her vision was still blurry, or was it the room? Was it the sunlight streaming through the windows? Or something else?

"Where...Where..." Kagome cleared her throat once again. Why couldn't she see or speak? This was so confusing.

"You're in the hospital. You've been out of it for six hours." InuYasha sat up. He was beginning to wonder why couldn't she speak or recognize where she was. Did she receive more damage than they thought? Could there be something wrong with her brain now?

"What's wrong Kagome? Should I call the nurse?" InuYasha looked into her eyes. They were glazed over with unshed tears. He realized now that she was ready to cry. That's why she couldn't see or speak. He held her head to his chest, and then he felt her take a gasping breath as his shirt became wet with her tears. "It's okay now. I promise."

Kagome gripped his t-shirt as sobs rocked her bruised and battered body. Then a thought struck her and made her forget to breathe. She pushed him away and grabbed his shoulders. She looked into InuYasha's golden eyes. Her vision had cleared and she could see his face. He looked so tired and pale. And afraid. "Tell me... I didn't lose it."

He looked away, biting his bottom lip. That was enough for her to know. Her heart felt like it would cease to beat, and her vision clouded again. "No..." She pushed him away. "No!" So much pain assaulted her poor heart. She would never feel it kick her stomach, feel the pain of giving birth to that baby, or hold that baby in her arms. She would never see it grow up into a beautiful person.

"Kagome, calm down. We can get through this-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She screamed as she began sobbing all over again. InuYasha took a step back away from her bed. She looked so tiny now, curling in on herself as she cried and sobbed, her breath coming in gasps. He just stood at the foot of her bed, waiting. He couldn't touch her. There was a wall between them now.

"What the hell is going on?" The Higurashi family had come through the door: Sota with flowers, Grandpa with one of his remedies, and Ms. Higurashi with her hands clenched. She looked right at InuYasha, but he kept his eyes on the floor.

"I told you not to tell her. Look at her!" Ms. Higurashi went to comfort her daughter, but Kagome pushed her away.

"Leave... Please just leave me alone." She cried. The family looked at each other then quietly sat down in the chairs in Kagome's room. The room was silent except for Kagome's cries, which slowly turned into quiet sniffles and an occasional sob. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands covering her face.

InuYasha finally moved toward her and sat on the bed. She didn't push him away or yell, so he inched closer.

"Can I... Can I hold you, love? Please." He waited patiently as her breathing slowed and her hands dropped from her face.

"Yes." InuYasha gently pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair.

"I...I love you." Kagome said softly into his chest as the tears began silently falling again. Even though she hurt so badly, she wasn't alone. This pain wasn't only hers; it was theirs to share. InuYasha just held her closer. "I love you too."

Kagome lifted her head and kissed his lips gently. She didn't care that her family had just witnessed an intimate moment between them. She just wanted to feel warmth when her world felt so cold. She had lost her baby. No, their baby. All thanks to her father.

Inuyasha laid her back down in the bed. Kagome was about to close her eyes when she saw a tear fall from his cheek. He was crying... For her? No, he wouldn't. He couldn't... InuYasha didn't cry. But exhaustion was taking over again, so Kagome closed her eyes, dropping into a dreamless sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Kago-chan." InuYasha touched her cheek. She was so beautiful. It killed him to see her so distraught, but it was better that she slept for the moment. Her ungrateful father had it in him to hurt her so badly, and unknowingly kill their unborn child. The sick bastard. How could he want to destroy something so beautiful, so innocent? I'll kill him. InuYasha thought as he stood from Kagome's bed. Her mother was on him in an instant.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was angry and accusing. She blocked the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"To care of him." InuYasha replied simply, but made no move to force her out of the way.

Her face fell. "InuYasha, you can't. Leave it to the police."

Grandpa sighed audibly which caught their attention. "They can't even go after him yet. Kagome hasn't said it was him. We can't say it was him because InuYasha smelled his scent through the house and on Kagome. We'll sound crazy"

"He still can't run off and leave Kagome here. InuYasha, if you hurt him, you'll only be taken away from Kagome. Please, don't do this."

That's when a figure appeared in the doorway.

InuYasha gritted his teeth, ready to shove Kagome's mother out of the way as the figure came inside of the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my daughter." He replied. His voice was cold and uncaring. This was nothing but a show. Did he plan on convincing Kagome he hadn't hurt her to get out of trouble? Or was he just crazy enough to show his face and gloat at his gory accomplishment? InuYasha glared at him and stepped around Ms. Higurashi and in front of him, blocking his way to Kagome.

"Now Jo, don't-" Ms. Higurashi began, but her ex-husband interrupted her with a growl.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." He tried to push InuYasha out of the way, but InuYasha didn't budge from his position. He kept his eyes on Jo, then bared his teeth.

"You won't be doing a damn thing."

"Move." He stated simply. InuYasha clenched his fist but made no response. His anger was building and building, darkness calling to his heart as he kept thinking of Kagome and their murdered child. He could feel his fangs elongating, his vision going red.

"No."


	19. Loss

A/N: I don't own any characters. Thank you readers for all your reviews and support. Chapter 20 will be the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and maybe even took some knowledge away from it. I'll have the last chapter up in a couple of weeks, and I promise it will be longer than this one. Thank you all for your patience.

Chapter 19: Loss

Kagome's heart began to beat fast. Her pure heart felt the chill in the air before her eyes opened and the scene was unfolding. Her heart knew. Her body knew. Her eyes opened, and a strength forgotten to her returned to her hurt body.

Her love, her InuYasha, was standing in front of the door way, his beautiful silver locks dancing in an air of their own. His strong hands were clenched and his head was bowed. She could hear him growling, her heart felt him struggling, breaking, ready to give into the darkness. InuYasha was a half demon, and all of these dark emotions were calling to that demonic side of himself. The part that no one could touch for so long. Until he met her.

Her love, her InuYasha, he had two sides of himself. The side he's shown her. The side that wiped away her tears, showed her so much love, took her virginity, gave her a new life to lead, gave her a child that they would have loved together if it had seen the light of day. The other side... was what her heart referred to as a rogue soul. That part of him wanted to thrash out in anger, break apart souls, break hearts, break homes, and cause anguish. This was still her InuYasha, but this was a side of him he could hardly control. He needed her love to keep his rogue soul reigned in. He needed her to remind him that he had two sides. He had a choice.

Kagome stood, all eyes went to her. All trace of hurt, physical and emotional looked as if it had been wiped from her soul and body for just this moment. She was healing herself for one moment, one moment in time, so she could be strong for InuYasha when he couldn't be strong for himself. With the grace of a pure-hearted woman, she walked to InuYasha, touched his back, then wrapped her arms around him. He needed this, her love, her understanding. That's when she felt all his emotions welling up inside of himself.

Anger; At her father for harming her, killing their unborn child, for hurting her feelings all the years. At himself for not being able to protect her, for not following his instincts when he first saw the damage done to her body, for not killing her father right after his discovery of herself.

Sadness; For losing his first born, for almost losing his love, for not being there for her when she needed him most.

Regret; For not treasuring the few short moments he had with their unborn child.

All these emotions felt ten-fold than what they should have been. Kagome tightened her embrace around him, then she heard his voice. It was void of any forgiveness. And it was directed at her father.

"Leave this place. Leave Kagome and her family alone. If you so much as step over the boundaries of this city, I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully. I'll enjoy every scream and every drop of blood that comes from your filthy body. I'll drag your death out until you beg for me to kill you... then I'll leave you to bleed out. Now, leave you piece of shit before I make good on my threats at this very moment. Not a fucking soul would miss you. And I would hide your body well. No one would find you. You would cease to exist... Leave."

Kagome didn't look up, but she didn't have to. Her father was gone now, forever. As much trouble he had caused, all it had taken was for him to become a little scared to take off. InuYasha's breathing was slowing, his heart beat decreasing.

InuYasha turned and took her in his arms, his demon side subsiding as the anger deflated from him. He held her so tight, but she didn't mind. She needed him to know that she was there, that no matter what she always would be. Even with her body bruised, her heart broken, her emotions torn, she would never leave him.

The Higurashi family was silent. That is until Sota started laughing. "Did you see Jo run? I've never seen him run so fast!" Kagome smiled and started to giggle. Finally, some comedic relief. A distraction from the feelings and events. InuYasha even smiled a little.

"Sota, come here." Kagome pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair, and he hugged her back gratefully.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sister."

"We all are." Kagome's mother hugged them both, tears slipping down her cheeks. As a mother, Ms. Higurashi knew it would take her daughter a long time to come to terms with losing a child. She knew her place would be to comfort Kagome through this time of loss. She looked up and saw her own father wiping away a few stray tears. She smiled and waved him over and soon they were all hugging in Kagome's small hospital room.

Kagome breathed, her heart battling against the relief she felt with her family around her as her emotions kept calling back the pain of her loss. But she would get through this. She would.


	20. EndingBeginning

A/N: Last chapter readers! Thank you for sticking through to the fanfic is loosely based around real events and all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All your reviews have helped me keep on writing this, even after the chapters to the original story ended and I had to add more. This story is from an older one I had on a very old FF account. All those original chapters were edited and re-vamped just for you. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. It's told from Kagome's eyes.

Chapter 20: Ending/Beginning

I'm sitting here in my pajamas, listening to the sounds of my family waking up, yawning, stretching, greeting the morning. I have a hot cup of coffee in my hands. I'm here at the kitchen table in front of my laptop. It just for schooling. I decided to go with homeschooling even though I no longer have a baby on the way. It's easier on me, on my heart and emotions. I tear up at the thought of my baby again. Now I wonder if the sadness will pass before InuYasha comes down the stairs.

Thankfully it does as he clomps down the step and gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. His sleepiness makes me giggle as he grabs himself a cup of coffee as well. He sits beside me and takes a long sip then leans his head against my shoulder and looks at my screen. He's sees most of my assignments are completed and that I'm working on one of my reports. School work has become a way to escape from my head. It's been a few months since the loss and I've dived right into getting my GED. No reason for me to waste time. I'm ready to leave this place and leave the memories behind.

InuYasha kisses my shoulder then whispers into the silent kitchen, "How long until you're done?"

I whisper back. "Another half hour."

"No I mean, with all of it."

I smile and ruffle his hair. "Soon. Then we'll be gone."

We decided to move straight to America and get our citizenship. There are plenty of opportunities there for us, and it's safer. InuYasha is always on watch for my father. I know my father will never show his face again, but it still makes me feel better when I see InuYasha going the extra mile to insure my safety.

"Good morning, Sister. Morning, InuYasha." Sota mumbles as he goes straight to the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice. He pours himself a glass and looks over at my laptop. He doesn't want us to go, I can tell by his eyes. He worries that I'll be back, that I'll leave forever. I hope that when Sota is of age, he'll follow in my foot steps and come to America. Somehow, my heart knows he'll do this. Our family won't be so torn when he turns eighteen.

"Good morning brat." InuYasha responds. Sota sends his daggers with his eyes and this make InuYasha laugh. Sota can't stop from smiling and take a seat at the table as well.

My mother slips in quietly, but I know her footfalls. she stands in the doorway, a little hesitant. I know when her feet stop, and when they start walking again. She walks in, a smile on her face. It's a little strained, but real. My poor mother. She thinks she's losing me too.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asks all of us. This instantly wakes up the boys. They agree on eggs and Mother begins cooking. Her movements are a little slow, but purposeful. She does everything with a method. The night I told her my plans, her face fell, her shoulders sagged, she looked defeated. Now, looking at her. I see some acceptance in her body movements. Her shoulders and back and straight, her face less sad. I hope when the time comes, she'll be happy about my decision.

"What's that I smell? Eggs?" Grandpa shuffles in, his eyes still half closed with sleep. Sota confirms his suspicions then grabs Grandpa a cup of coffee. Grandpa sends me a big smile as he settles in his chair. Grandpa was ecstatic at my plan, trying to help me with all preparations. He's hiring me a tutor to speed the process along, he's even emptying his savings to help InuYasha and I out in America. We'll have enough money to rent a place to live and buy groceries while we look for work.

Grandpa pats my hand. "Not much longer, Kago-chan." I nod and finish up my report. I don't want to say anything in front of Mother or Sota about it today. I want it to be a normal day for us. No frowns or sighs.

"It's all ready!" Mother sings as she sets down a big plate of eggs and a stack of smaller plates beside it with chopsticks and napkins. I let everyone else grab their own and dig in before I take my laptop off the table and into my lap and begin making up my breakfast plate.

This time next year, I'll be in America. I close my eyes as I take my first bite of eggs. I'll be sitting at an America table with InuYasha across from me. We'll be eating eggs just like this with forks. We'll get ready for work and kiss as we leave out of the door of our apartment. We'll come home from a long day and I'll make dinner like the good wife I'll be. Then a few years down the road, we'll be graced with miracle of children. By then we'll have a real home, with real jobs, and I'll have a real marriage certificate hanging up on the wall.

I subconsciously twist the ring on my left hand and I catch InuYasha looking. He smiles and pecks my cheek. Just a few days ago, InuYasha proposed. It was nothing like I dreamed. It was so much better. The weeks before, I spent every waking hour on my school work, slept when I had to, ate when someone put food in front of me, and talked when I had to. It was hard on my body and mind. That morning, InuYasha pulled me out of bed, made me put on my favorite dress, and took me into town.

We walked the streets, hand in hand. He took me to the park and we fed the ducks there. He took me to the ice cream parlor and bought us a cone to share. I hadn't felt so light-hearted in so long. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. That afternoon when we returned from our stroll, he took me to the cherry blossom tree on our estate. There, he got down on one knee and asked for my hand. I cried, God, I cried. I said yes and I had never felt so happy. Mother, Grandpa, and Sota all came running from the house shouting congratulations. I was enveloped in a pocket of sunshine amongst the shadows I had made for myself.

Things are changing for me now. I have a future ahead of me. It's bright and filled with love and dreams and promises. Sitting here eating breakfast with the people I love the most, is a step closer to the relief I've been seeking for so long.


End file.
